Neurodegenerative disorders of the aging population such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), and fronto-temporal dementia (FTD), affect over 20 million people in the United States and European Union alone and rank among the top causes of death for the elderly. A common feature among these neurological disorders is the chronic accumulation of proteins into neurotoxic aggregates. Each disease is characterized by the specific neuronal populations that are affected, the particular protein aggregates that are involved, and the clinical features that result from the neuronal degeneration.
Studies suggest that the initial stages of protein aggregation involve mutation or post-translational modification (e.g., nitrosilation, oxidation) of the target protein, which then adopts an abnormal conformation that facilitates interactions with similarly misfolded proteins. The abnormal proteins then aggregate to form dimers, trimers, and higher-order multimers, also termed “soluble oligomers,” which may disrupt synaptic function. Additionally, the aggregates may then anchor in the cell membrane and form globular oligomers (which in turn can form pores in the membrane) and/or protofibrils or fibrils. These larger, insoluble fibrils may function as reservoirs of the bioactive oligomers.
The particular proteins implicated in these neurodegenerative diseases vary in identity and source. For example, in AD, the neurotoxic aggregates are composed of the secreted protein amyloid-beta (A(β). In idiopathic Parkinson's disease (IPD), dementia with Lewy bodies (LBD), PD dementia (PDD), and multiple system atrophy (MSA), the neurotoxic aggregates are composed of α-synuclein (SYN), which is a synaptic protein that is intracellular under normal conditions. In FTD and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), neurotoxic aggregates originate from other intracellular proteins such as tau, TDP-43, or SOD1. For certain diseases, such as AD, SYN aggregates with the primary protein. Thus, compounds that interferer with SYN aggregation may impact neurodegenerative pathologies of various etiologies.
Two mechanisms are implicated in these neurodegenerative processes. In the first, the misfolded and/or aggregated proteins anchor to the various cell membrane structures. Binding of the misfolded or aggregated molecules to the plasma membrane or the membranes of organelles (e.g., mitochondria or lysosomes) may interfere with protein transcription, autophagy, mitochondrial function, and pore formation. By way of example, neurotoxic SYN aggregates and interacts with lipids in cell membranes, by a specific portion of the c-terminal region of the synuclein protein. Compounds that bind to this region can inhibit protein-protein or protein-lipid interactions and can therefore be used to block neurotoxic SYN oligomerization and membrane interaction. In the second process, aggregated protein is released from the anchored subunit and propagates to adjacent cells. This cell-to-cell propagation of toxic protein aggregates may then underlie the anatomic progression of neurodegeneration and worsening of symptoms. Small molecule drugs that interact with the target proteins may limit release and/or propagation, and therefore reduce the neurotoxic effects of aggregated proteins. Such compounds may therefore provide new therapies for AD, PD, LBD, MSA, and related neurodegenerative conditions.
There remains a need for inhibitors of protein aggregation with desirable pharmaceutical properties. Certain phenyl-urea and carbamate derivatives have been found in the context of this invention to have protein aggregation modulating activity.